


When all is darkest

by Oparu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights in the North are dark for Catelyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When all is darkest

She's never had nights like these. Winterfall is only several days ride north of Riverrun, but the darkness in the North seeps into her like a living thing. When Robb's in his cradle and the torches are out, even the fire seems like that last bit of light in the world while all else is gone.

She can't sleep, just stares at the fire while she pulls the same stitches through, over and over. Reading is worse because her mind isn't hers in the darkness.

Ned comes in late, as he often does, hanging up his cape and armour by the door. He looks at her shyly, as if she's a horse he has yet to convince to stay. Beneath the calluses, his hands are kind, and when he smiles, light bursts into the room.

He points at her needlework. "Your wolves are getting better."

"They're much more difficult than fish."

That makes him smile and it's as bright as the hint of dawn. "Should I choose another sigil?"

"A pure black banner would be easiest to sew, but I'm afraid that pattern has been claimed, m'lord."

He touches her chin, lifting her eyes to his. "I am never your lord, Catelyn. I know you must think me a gruff soldier and a poor husband, but I am never your lord. Not here, not in our bedchamber. I would like to be your equal, here, if you'll let me."

He's never asked her forgiveness for the bastard sleeping next to Robb. She's buried her hurt because she is his wife and she fears that deep down, she's already begun to care for this wolf, even if he shies from her hand and keeps to his woods.

"Eddard-"

"Ned." He drops to the floor in front of her, resting on the rug. "My sister called me that. She said it was less of a mouthful."

He's asked her before, but she hasn't quite grasped it. She'll try for him.

"My brother calls me Cat."

"You are like a cat, aren't you? Curled up here by the fire."

She sets down her needlework, smiling wistfully. "But cats see in the dark."

"It does get dark here, doesn't it? My father said it was the shadow of the wall."

Catelyn shivers at that, trying to forget stories of wight-walkers. He climbs to his knees, grabbing a fur from the bed. Ever gallant, her lord husband.

With him over her as he fixes the fur, she closes her eyes. "It's never dark when you're here, Ned."

She thought he hadn't heard the whisper but he stops moving, hovering over her. He lifts her from the chair, standing face-to-face. He studies her, running his hand through her hair.

"Catelyn, I shall try to be your light. If you'll--"

She stands on her toes to kiss him when her words have failed.


End file.
